


Tense

by TheSiren913



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Tense

Rose bit her lip. As she watched him working on the TARDIS, his expression so focused, Rose felt a wave of affection for her dear friend. So much was shared between them, so much of her life affected by him and their adventures, yet moments like this made her realize how much she loved him. She jumped a little when he looked at her suddenly and grinned.

”What are you looking at?” He asked jovially, as if he was picking up on her emotions already.

Rose smiled again and again bit her lip. The Doctor paused a moment as if amused, then shook his head and continued fiddling with the wires. 

“Can I help?” Rose offered, wanting to be close to him. She moved to stand beside him, examining the interface. She felt the warmth emanating from him, standing so close she could hear his breathing. The Doctor leaned to put his head next to hers so he could point to where he wanted her to look. She felt her heart skip a little. As they worked side by side, she found little reasons to touch him, whether it be brushing his hand, or allowing her kneee to touch his while she sat by him. It seemed that he was doing the same. There was a heavy stillness in the air; all sound muffled, and Rose became very aware of her own breathing. Even without prompting, she felt her body begin to respond to his presence, as it had been doing more of lately. Even though it somewhat embarrassed her, she didn’t want it to stop.

”...and then we adjust this here, and this here, and then WA-LA! A quick fix to get us back in the air! Er... time? Air. Yeah, that made sense. Never mind.” The Doctor reclined in his seat, put his hands behind his head, and smiled up at her. “What would I do without you, Rose Tyler?” 

It took every ounce of self control not to lean forward and kiss him in that moment. Rose felt her toes curling and her grip on her chair tightened. 

“Everything all right?” The Doctor asked. He sat up, leaning in to her. “Your pupils are dilated, your breathing is a little faster than normal.” He examined her face, leaning in closer, so close that she could think of nothing but kissing him. She sat silent, staring into his eyes, not trusting herself to speak, or even move. The Doctor paused. Without moving, she watched his eyes travel to her lips. Her breath caught. “Oh.” He said softly. 

Rose could feel her lower lip trembling. 

_Please. Please kiss me. I’d give anything._

She didn’t dare initiate for fear he would reject her. If he did, she would have to leave. There would definitely be no going back if she started something he didn’t want.

He seemed to read her thoughts. She felt the firm press of his lips, hesitant at first, but once they had touched, she let out a small sigh of relief and longing, and it seemed to spur his decision. The Doctor reached his hand behind her head and pulled her closer, into his lap, moving himself forward in his chair and pulling her legs tight around him. She felt his hands on her hips next, pulling her to him, rocking his groin into hers, causing her to moan. He wanted her. 

“Doctor...” she whispered. He kissed down her neck, feeling her waist, and she arched her back. Before she could process, she had reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. The Doctor inhaled sharply and ran his hands over her bra, reaching around her back to unclasp it. Once her breasts were freed, she gave a small moan of pleasure as he took one of her nipples in his mouth. Her head tilted back and she breathed deeply. He grabbed her hips and rocked into her again, causing her to cry out. Every nerve ending she had was singing, desperate for him to touch her more, her desire overwhelming.

The Doctor pulled her in to kiss her again, simultaneously pushing her back so she was forced to stand. Not willing to break contact, he kissed her awkwardly as they struggled together to remove his belt and unbutton his shirt. They tore at each other, allowing the floodgate to open, finally cutting the tension between them that had been building for so long. Rose gasped as she freed him from his trousers, his erection throbbing. He sighed deeply as she grasped it in her hand. 

The next thing she knew, he was sitting and pulling her to him again. She quivered as she eased down on to him, her pussy tight around him, pulling his tie so that he was kissing her again. As she swiveled and lifted her hips to thrust herself down on to him, she reveled in the noises he made. His groans and the way he grasped at her showed her just how much had built up between them. It was such a relief, such an unnameable fulfillment to know he wanted her.

She felt so close. With new passion, she turned to face away from him, then sat back down on his cock. The Doctor groaned again, giving a sigh of satisfaction. He grabbed her ass as she bounced up and down on him. “Rose... oh...that feels so good...” 

His words were her undoing. “Oh my God... Doctor... yes! Oh yeah...” she let out a scream as her orgasm crashed down on her, every synapse firing, feeling his member inside her, his hands on her skin- it was too much for her to bear. She clenched around him and he cried out. The Doctor shoved her forward, and she had to grab the railing so she didn’t topple on to her face. He found new vigor and pounded into her from behind, smacking her ass and gripping it hard. She lost track of the noises she was making. Her mind was a jumble of animal instincts, and her body was no longer hers. It was his. She allowed him to desecrate it as he saw fit. He grabbed her hair and pulled it back, wrapping his other hand around her throat, constricting her airway slightly. 

“Fuck...” Rose whimpered, barely able to stand anymore, completely overwhelmed by her desire and her pleasure.

The Doctor wrapped his arm across her chest, pulling her so that her body was pressed against his, his erection still inside her. He thrust upward into her and she could feel him swelling more. “Doctor!” She cried out, cumming again, so hard that she felt herself dripping. He quickly withdrew and came, collapsing on to her back. They rested a few moment, bent over the railing, trying to figure out what to say to each other.

”I have been waiting for that for so long.” Rose finally ventured. The Doctor stood. When she turned around, she saw that he was grinning ear to ear. 

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet.” He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Rose raised her eyebrow and smiled. “Going to take me on another adventure?” She ran her hand down his chest.

The Doctor smiled and cocked his head. “Allons-y,” He whispered.


End file.
